


Sick

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Do before I Die Lists, Dying Bilbo but not Death fic, M/M, Unknown Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Thorin had asked why Bilbo had returned to them, Bilbo didn't have the strength to tell him the truth that even Gandalf didn't know so he had said something about homes and them not having one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Summary: Thorin had asked why Bilbo had returned to them, Bilbo didn't have the strength to tell him the truth that even Gandalf didn't know so he had said something about homes and them not having one.

 

\--

Belladonna and Bungo had tried for a child every day since they had been married. It took seven years of trying before they even managed a pregnancy that made it half way through, it took two years longer before the two welcomed their only child into the world, a baby boy, a bot they named Bilbo.

Bilbo was a small child and he became sick quite often and easily. Belladonna adjusted to make sure her child was as healthy as she could manage him to be. But when Bilbo was five he became so sick that she finally took him to the Hobbiton Herbwife.

The Herbwife gave him poultice after poultice but nothing seemed to help, by the time Bilbo was seven he was used to getting treats for sitting still and for drinking his medicines without complaint.

Bilbo was seven almost eight when the Herbwife told him mother that there was nothing more she could do for him.

Bilbo had been left on one of the pristine Medic beds while the Herbwife took his mother into one of the back rooms, usually reserved for Midwives and their patients, Bilbo had let his Tookish curiosity lead him to stand next to the slightly ajar door.

"He's dying, Belladonna." The Herbwife had said quietly, Bilbo almost hadn't heard her, and he remembered wondering who was dying, was it Da?

"Surly there is somethi…" His mother had begun.

"I'm sorry, Bella, there is nothing that I can do," The Herbwife had interrupted, at the time Bilbo had thought that extremely rude of her. "I'm sorry."

His mother had begun crying and the Herbwife had given her a hug and Bilbo had returned to where he was supposed to be wondering how his mother would tell Da that he was going to die.

They had walked home only an hour later, Bilbo didn't ask why his mother's eyes were red-rimmed, and he didn't protest when she lifted him up and carried him.

"Mommy?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, dear?" Belladonna returned.

"Have I done something wrong? If I did tell me how I can fix it? I'll make it better I promise." Bilbo pleaded, hugging his mother tightly.

Belladonna sniffled, "You did nothing wrong, sweetling, not a single thing."

"Then why are you sad and why did the Herbwife make you cry?" Bilbo asked.

Belladonna sighed and entered their home, closing the door behind her and sitting in Bungo's chair with Bilbo on her lap.

"You're sick." Belladonna said quietly.

"I know." Bilbo said calmly, "I'm always sick."

"No, I mean you're sick and you won't be getting better." Belladonna said.

Bilbo frowned, "Why?"

Belladonna sighed, "I'll explain when you are older okay?" She said.

Bilbo grinned, "Okay , Mommy, can we plan our Adventure now?"

\--

Years passed and while Bilbo didn't notice just how sick he was, he did notice that he couldn't do everything that that his friends could, his friends could run longer, play longer, and didn't get cold suddenly on warm days.

Finally Bilbo couldn't ignore it anymore, so he went to his mother.

"Mother?" Bilbo began.

"Yes, dear?"

"What's wrong with me" Bilbo asked directly.

Belladonna froze, "Nothing, Bilbo." Belladonna said.

"That's not true and you know it." Bilbo snapped.

"You're sick." Belladonna said quietly as she sat at the kitchen table.

"How sick?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"Dying sick." Belladonna whispered.

Bilbo let himself fall into one of the chairs.

"We'll never go on an Adventure together, will we?" Bilbo asked after a long moment.

Belladonna shook her head silently, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Bilbo bit his lip, "It can't hurt to continue planning one can it?"

Belladonna let out a sob and shook her head, leaving to get a paper and ink.

\--

Adventure List

Item one: See Elves.

\--

Bilbo wrote the words hesitantly, knowing that the likelihood of him actually leaving the Shire was next to zero, very unlikely, but like he had told his mother, 'It never hurt to dream' so Item Two had been added.

\--

Adventure List

Item One: See Elves.

Item Two: Leave the Shire for longer than a Day.

\--

But soon his parents passed and he knew half of the Shire was waiting and counting the days until he died too.

After his Mother and Father died his illness had taken a turn for the worse, pain came, when he walked, when he breathed sometimes, and some days he couldn't keep any food down at all.

Eventually he only ate one or two meals a day, sometimes he managed a snack or two but never much more than that.

Lobelia's Mother had had the gall to tell him he should leave Bag-End before he tainted it by dying in the lovely home.

Bilbo was beginning to wonder if she was right.

\--

Adventure List

Item One: See Elves.

Item Two: Leave the Shire for longer than a Day

Item- Fall In Love.(Crossed out)

\--

Bilbo crossed out the Fall in Love item because he couldn't bring himself to leave behind a grieving widow or widower, it wouldn't be fair.

Bilbo sat on his front bench, no one in the Shire thought he would live this long, in all honestly neither had Bilbo, in all honestly Bilbo hadn't thought he would outlive his parents. He would be fifty one come September and he wondered if he would die before then.

Bilbo blinked curiously at the Man in Grey before him.

"Good morning." Bilbo said.

"Do you wish me a good morning or that it is a good morning to be good on, or perhaps it is a morning to be good?" The Man said.

Bilbo frowned, "All of them at once, I suppose." Bilbo said slowly, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

The Man frowned, "I am Gandalf and Gandalf means Me."

"Not Gandalf that made such wonderful fireworks?" Bilbo asked.

"Hmm, Yes, I am glad you remember me, even if it is just for my Fireworks."

"I'm sorry, can I help You?" Bilbo questioned.

"You can, I am looking for someone to share in an Adventure."

"No, No Adventures here, try across the water, we want no Adventures here." Bilbo babbled as he moved quickly to collect his mail, he would regret that later, "Good morning." He said as he entered his green door.

"To think I was good morning'd by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." Gandalf huffed.

\--

Bilbo silently finished making his supper, he was in too much pain to want to eat it but it would be a shame to waste the food. Bilbo sat in his chair exhaustedly, resting himself for a long moment before he raised his silverware, he was at least going to attempt to eat it.

Bilbo frowned when the doorbell rang, he hoped that it wasn't one of the Hobbits come to see if he was dead yet. Whoever it was rang again so Bilbo rose to answer it, leaning against the walls several times when his legs threatened to cave under him.

He opened the door and was suddenly glad that a strange Dwarf was standing there instead of a Hobbit. The Dwarf pushed his way into Bag-End and asked if something was down somewhere.

"Hello, do we know each other?" Bilbo asked as he followed the Dwarf to his dining room.

Bilbo watched the Dwarf eat the fish he had made and was glad that it wouldn't go to waste.

"This is good is there anymore?" The Dwarf asked as he finished.

Bilbo handed the Dwarf a plate of biscuits as someone knocked on the door. Bilbo looked up startled.

"That'd be the door." The Dwarf said.

Bilbo opened the door to another Dwarf who let himself in.

The rest of the night was a blur of names and faces. When Gandalf showed up Bilbo sighed, he wondered if telling him he was dying already would make him leave him alone.

Bilbo silently readied himself for bed as he could only assume the Dwarrows did in his living quarters.

"Far over the Misty Mountains…"Echoed through the house as Bilbo lifted his book a piece of paper fell out of it.

Bilbo picked it up and looked at the paper for a long time.

\---

Bilbo woke to an empty house, the paper still clenched in his hand as he left his room, the contract laying signed by Thorin and Balin on his small table.

Bilbo glanced at it and then the paper in his hand, Adventure List,it said.

Bilbo looked around him, grabbed a quill and signed his name on the contract before he began packing hastily and racing off after the Dwarrows.

Bilbo drank from his waterbag, glad that none of the Dwarrows were inclined to share because he had put his numbing herbs into his and that would raise questions that he did not wish to answer.

In Rivendell his list earned a new item, one that he hoped Thorin would never see, of course he hoped that none of the Dwarrows would find his list at all.

Adventure List

Item One: See Elves.(Crossed out)

Item Two: Leave the Shire for longer than a Day.(Crossed Out)

Item- Fall in Love.(Crossed Out)

Item Three: See the Mountain.

But Bilbo worried that he might not make it that far, the numbing herbs weren't working as well as they did at the beginning.

\--

Bilbo's heart stopped for a moment and as he dangled on the side of the cliff the only thing going through his mind was 'I'm not ready to die.' And that was an epiphany for someone who had been thirty years.

A hand lifted him up and voices filled his ears as blood rushed through his ears.

"He's been lost ever since he left his home." Thorin's voice echoed through his ears.

For a moment Bilbo felt weak and he wondered what he was even thinking fighting fate like he was, he was going to die, why go through all this pain, for what, a year or two more?

Bilbo shivered as he packed his things up and began to tiptoe passed the sleeping Dwarrows.

"Where're ya goin'?" Bofur's voice stopped him.

"Back to Rivendell." 'If I make it there.' Bilbo returned.

"But ya're part o' the Company now." Bofur said.

"But I'm not am I? Thorin was right." As much as Bilbo hated to admit it he wasn't made for Adventuring, the aborted one he and his Mother had planned for year should have clued him.

"Ya're homesick, I know…"

"No you don't." Bilbo interrupted, "You don't have a home, you don't belong."

Bofur stilled, before he let his gaze fall over the others. "Ya're right, we don't belong anywhere." Bofur looked at Bilbo while he tried to form an apology "I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Bofur…"

"What's tha', lad?" Bofur asked looking at Bilbo's belt.

Thorin snapped up, "UP! GET UP!"

Then they were falling.

\--

Bilbo opened his eyes slowly, everything hurt but that wasn't new, he hurt from the time he woke and sometimes into his sleep. Bilbo's eyes searched out his sword and saw it still glowing, the Goblin groaned and something slithered along singing and odd type of song.

Bilbo found his sword as it began to lose its glow, he hesitated but he began to follow after the creature.

He stumbled over something cold and round, he placed it into his pocket without thinking.

"Is it lost, Precious?" The creature slinked over the rock behind Bilbo.

"Oh, you frightened me, yes I am lost, and I would like to get un lost if you wouldn't mind." Bilbo said.

"What ises it, Precious?"

"I am a Hobbit."

"We haven't had Hobbitses before."

"What?" Bilbo asked. "Oh, you don't want to eat me, I'm sick, you know. If you eat me you might catch it."

"What hases it?" The creature asked.

"If you show me the way out, I'll tell you on the way, and you can decide if it's worth risking to eat me." Bilbo bargained.

The creature thought a moment before nodding, taking Bilbo's hand for a moment and loping off, Bilbo following after him.

"Tell us." The creature demanded.

"Well, you can't run very far or very fast without getting short of breath, you get tired so easily that you sometimes fall asleep in the middle of the day." Bilbo said as they walked.

The creature began muttering to itself and Bilbo let it for a moment before continuing, "That's not even accounting all the pain, when you walk, when you breathe, and sometimes when you are asleep."

Bilbo smiled slightly when he saw the light and watched the Dwarrows rush passed the opening, he moved forward but stopped when the creature blocked him.

"I eats it anyway, no more fishes."

"I haven't even got to the worse part." Bilbo said, trying to edge passed the creature.

"Whatses the worstest part?"

"Oh, just that sometimes you can't hold down food, it comes straight back up, really you ought not risk it." Bilbo said brushing dirt form his pants.

The creature hissed and Bilbo ran out the opening, the creature running the opposite way.

\--

Bilbo sat quietly watching the dwarves mill about as Oin tended to Thorin's injuries, his entire body ached, no doubt from his fall in the Mountains but there was something about watching Fili and Kili tease Ori and listening to Oin mutter about stubborn dwarves that soothed the ache more than any of his teas back home.

Home, home was a funny word, one that had changed in definition during the course of this journey. His mother had always told tales about her adventures with Gandalf and Elves but as he grew older they had trailed off until they stopped all together, when his mother had been told that he would never have an adventure. Bilbo wondered what would have change if he had been able to have that Adventure that he and his Mother had planned for many of his childhood years, the plans that had been hidden in his pack.

Not that he had needed the list of things to do. As he had grown older it had become more than an Adventure list but a Must Do Before List. Item one had been meet Elves, Item two had been leave the Shire for longer than a day, Item three see the Mountains, the last Item had been one his mother had written, Fall in Love, Bilbo had crossed it out long before his mother had passed, because that wouldn't be fair.

"Mr. Boggins! Look at us!" Kili shouted as he and his brother did handstands.

Bilbo smiled indulgently at them, they really were just children he thought as he watched them fall over.

"Burglar." Thorin growled as he sat next to Bilbo.

"Yes, Dwarf?" Bilbo asked, not really in the mood to deal with the dwarven King's silliness.

The dwarf scowled, "Mr. Baggins, I am not a fool."

"You could have fooled me, Master Oakenshield." Bilbo snapped, turning to the shocked dwarven King. "Do you really think that Fili is ready to be a King? What were you even thinking running at the orcs? This quest is your doing; if you cannot see it through what reason do any of us have to do the same?" Bilbo asked honestly, "Are you so ready to die that you would fling yourself onto the sword of an enemy?"

Thorin opened and closed his mouth a few times before he scowled slightly. "What gives you the right to speak to me so? I am a King."

"Hobbits have no Kings, and I am a Hobbit, my company doesn't change that." Bilbo sighed, "Fili and Kili are not ready to lose their uncle either, and you did not see Dwalin's face as you raced to your doom."

"I see." Thorin muttered slowly.

Bilbo snorted, "Riight."

Thorin growled wordlessly and Bilbo giggled helplessly.

"Your face... haha, Green Lady, I can't breathe." Bilbo gasped wheezing as his body complained.

Bilbo held his side as his laughter trailed off, that was new, pain when he laughed.

"Halfling?"

"Elf." Bilbo snapped, tired of people using halfling as a way to gain his attention.

"Are you insulting me?" Thorin snarled.

"I am doing no more than you are doing, Halfling is rude and not a kind thing to call Hobbits." Bilbo sighed, "I'm tired, are we staying here for the night?"

"Yes." Thorin frowned as Bilbo stood and found a spot out of the way to settle.

The Hobbit walked slowly, as one would do when injured but Thorin frowned, he had done the same whenever they had made camp, many of them had put it off on him having lived a sheltered life and yet he should not have been moving so slowly after spending so much time with the company.

Thorin shook his head and pushed all thoughts of the Hal... Hobbit away.

\--

Bilbo let himself rest while they stayed with Beorn, he told the Bear-man the same stories his mother had told him, smiling softly when Ori, Fili, and Kili came closer to listen better, Ori writing away on the paper that Beorn had given him.

Bilbo watched Thorin and the others interact, they were different when they weren't running for their lives, although, Bilbo thought as he watched Dwalin and Balin crash their foreheads together, not that much different.

Bilbo listened as Thorin talked Fili through a set of swordship movements and then watched them go through a mock battle with the movements.

It was them that Bilbo realized that he liked Thorin a bit more than he should, he was falling for the Dwarrow that just wanted to give his people back their home, the Dwarrow that was willing to risk his life to give them their lives back, even without support from others.

Bilbo looked away from the Dwarrows and wandered through Beorn's gardens, hoping to find some numbing herbs since his were lost in the Mountains.

"Little Bunny?" Beorn asked as he came up behind the Hobbit.

"Beorn, you scared me." Bilbo pressed his hand over his heart, hoping the sudden pain would leave him.

"Bunny? Why the Herbs?" Beorn asked gently as he sat in front of Bilbo.

Bilbo hesitated.

"You smell sick, Bunny, the animals have told me, why are you way out here when you could be safe at home?"

"Safe at home, just waiting to die, with relatives counting the hours until I go?" Bilbo asked. "I don't know," Bilbo shrugged helplessly, "It just seemed like the right thing to do, to come along, at least…" Bilbo took a deep breath, "At least they'll remember me fondly, they'll tell stories about our Adventure, they won't divide all my things up before I'm cold, and at the very least if I die from the Dragon, they'll have their home back."

Beorn looked at Bilbo, "Tell me what you know about your sickness."

Bilbo nodded and crawled into the Bear-man's lap, feeling like a small child as he told Beorn everything he knew about his illness.

\--

Bilbo knew he would be in pain for a while, but he didn't realize just how much it would pain him to do everything that the Dwarrows needed him to do, rescue them from spiders, from Elves, not to mention keep himself from drowning as they floated down the river.

Bilbo shook as he raced after the Dwarrows, glad that Bard was willing to get them into LakeTown and he could rest until they got there.

Then came the dragon and Thorin being crazy and Bilbo fearing for the Family that he'd finally gotten back so he traded the Arkenstone for an alliance against the army of Orcs and Goblins that were approaching the Mountain.

Bilbo spent most of the Battle unconscious and when he woke he heard that Thorin, Fili, and Kili were injured.

Bilbo shivered as he waited to hear news of Thorin, Fili, and Kili, after all this was his fault, he just wanted to know that they would be okay, but he was freezing. Even he knew that that was never a good sign, it was the sign he had been waiting for long before the Dwarrowes had shown up on his door step, before Gandalf had dragged him onto this merry Adventure, the sign that his mother had been told would come to him eventually, the sign that his death was nearing.

Bilbo hummed when an Elf knelt next to him, fingers reaching.

"Don't," Bilbo whispered, looking into the Elf's blue eyes, "You can't help me."

The Elf frowned but left as Bilbo pushed to his feet, hissing as the world tilted and blurred a little.

"Bilbo." Bofur's grin was absent as he approached.

"Bofur, are the others okay?" Bilbo asked in a whisper.

"Thorin's asking for you." Was all he said.

"Oh." Bilbo exclaimed quietly.

The two walked to Thorin's tent, Bofur moving to steady Bilbo more than once as he swayed or stumbled.

"Have you seen one of the Healers?" Bofur asked.

"Don't need to." Bilbo muttered as they entered the tent.

"Bilbo." Thorin said as he pushed himself into a sitting position despite the Healer's protests.

"Hello." Bilbo whispered as he stumbled over to Thorin's side while the Healer and Bofur left them alone.

Thorin let out a laugh that cut off abruptly.

"You are well?" Thorin asked.

"As well as I was when I left my front door." Bilbo said truthfully.

Thorin frowned but continued. "I wish to ask your forgiveness."

Bilbo smiled, "You needn't ask, you have had it since the beginning, you were not yourself."

Thorin returned the smile and Bilbo sighed softly.

"What is it?" Thorin asked as Bilbo lay down on the cot next to Thorin, his legs no longer able to hold his weight.

"I am glad I lived long enough to see you smile." Bilbo murmured closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?!" Thorin shouted, "Halfling?!"

"Shh, Thorin, I'm sure others are in need of quiet." Bilbo whispered not opening his eyes. "I'm tired."

"What do you mean you have lived to see me smile?" Thorin whispered as he settled down next to the Hobbit, turning on his side to make more room and to face Bilbo.

Bilbo opened his eyes with great effort and looked into the King's blue eyes.

"You asked me once why I came back and I said something about Homes and how you all deserved to have yours back, that was all truth, but not the entire truth," Bilbo brushed hair out of Thorin's eyes, "I have been dying since I was little."

Thorin drew in a painfully sharp breath. "What?"

"None of the Shire Healers knew what it was, just that it was slowly killing me, slowly and painfully." Bilbo murmured, "I had given up on living, my mother and I had planned an Adventure, one we would take when I was old enough, we never went because I was sick. I had decided to live like a respectable Baggins of Bag-End until I just stopped breathing one day. Then..." Bilbo coughed harshly, covering his mouth with his hand and wiping the blood on the blanket.

Thorin twined his fingers with Bilbo's.

"Then Thirteen Dwarrows invaded my kitchen and I... took the chance for an adventure." Bilbo smiled slightly at Thorin closing his eyes as he moved closer to Thorin's body heat, he was so very cold, "You know... I crossed out all the things on the list mother and I made for our Adventure."

Thorin brushed his free hand's thumb over Bilbo's eyebrow, the other hand still entwined with Bilbo's. "What was on it?"

"The first thing was meet Elves, which we did, Item two had been leave the Shire for longer than a day which we did, a year is longer than a day, Item three see the Mountains which we did, but I had to admit that your mountain is my favorite, despite the Dragon, the last Item my mother wrote." Bilbo murmured sleepily.

"What was it?" Thorin asked.

"It was Fall In Love." Bilbo whispered opening his eyes to look at Thorin, "Which I did."

Thorin pulled Bilbo close and held him tightly as he closed his eyes.

"Thorin..."

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"I know."

"I'm tired."

"I know, sleep, I'll keep watch."

"Thorin?"

"Yes, Bilbo?"

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too, Ghivashel."

"What's that mean?"

"Treasure of all Treasures..."

\--

Bilbo never expected to wake up after he fell asleep in Thorin's arms, he blinked awake and pushed himself into a sitting position as he looked around the room he was in, the stone walls and the Fire in the grate made him guess that he was in Erebor proper, and he wondered how long he had been sleeping.

Bilbo glance at the side table and found a small pitcher filled with some concoction of Herbs and plants, a few blooms were floating in it. Bilbo shrugged and poured himself a drink, swallowing the foul tasting brew without much of a wince.

"You are the first patient I have ever had that has willingly medicated themselves." An elf observed.

Bilbo jumped, "I'm sorry." He said as the cup crashed to the floor.

The Elf waved his apology away as he picked up the cup, "I should not have frightened you."

"Um… might you tell me what has happened since the Battle?" Bilbo asked.

"You've been asleep for a few days, the Skinchanger demanded to tend you when he found out you were still alive, he managed to get rid of your illness, and refused to tell us what it was." The Elf said, "The kings are talking about trade agreements and are actually getting along… for the most part."

Bilbo smiled softly, "Can I go see them?"

The Elf hesitated, "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Bilbo grinned excitedly and dressed, although he paced himself because the last thing he wanted was the Elf to tell him he couldn't go down and had to return to bed.

Bilbo walked slowly down the stairs, the Elf close behind him, Bilbo smiled slightly as they reached the Council Room, he could hear the Dwarrows arguing with the Elves already.

Bilbo entered the room silently and watched them shouting for a long while, while the Elf asked him why he wasn't saying anything.

Bilbo had missed this, had missed his Dwarrows acting like themselves, protecting one another instead of searching out golden trinkets. He missed Dwalin eating cookies, he had missed Ori writing in a book, Fili and Kili teasing each other, and he had missed Thorin's eyes being clear, his deep blue eyes that he could get lost in.

"And what are you doing here, Halfling?" One of the Dwarrows shouted catching sight of Bilbo and his Elven guide.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, "I think a better question is what are you doing here?"

The Dwarrow sputtered and Bilbo held up a hand.

"I find it rather amazing that once the Dragon was gone you all jumped at the chance to come here, Bard I understand, he and his kin lost their home, they lost their families, they have a right to ask for help, at the very least, to rebuild Dale, No one else here has such claims, unless they have kin that was killed when the Dragon came." Bilbo said, "But, the Dwarrows that belong to Erebor deserve time, time to count their dead, find their kin, bury their dead, and mourn their losses, atop everyone we lost in the Battle recently."

The group looked at Bilbo in shock, so Bilbo continued, "Anyone that does not agree, well, they do not deserve anything from Erebor, if they do not agree they are led by greed and not grief." Bilbo made eye contact with Thranduil and Dain, "Let them mourn, let them collect and Bury the dead, let them enjoy having their home back after all these years, a home that you neither helped them regain nor defend, until I traded for it. Your demands can wait until those that died here after the Dragon came are laid to rest finally, and those that died to defend it from Orcs and Goblins are as well, they deserve more respect than you lot are giving them by sitting in here and arguing."

Most of the group had the decency to look ashamed.

"And who are you to say this?" One of the Dwarrows demanded.

Bilbo smiled, "I am Bilbo Baggins, I am the one that spoke riddles to a Dragon, I am the one that save Thorin Oakeshield's life from the pale Orc, I am the only reason that you stand in this Mountain at all."

The Dwarrow snorted, "Like someone so small could do all that."

"Oh, but he did, and more." Dwalin said. "Ori might let you see the book he's writing about or Journey."

Bilbo smiled quietly at the Dwarrow.

"Enough, Bilbo is right, and anyone who challenges him, challenges me." Thorin snapped, "He is to be my Consort and I will not allow him to be belittled."

"You didn't even ask." Bilbo said with a slight pout.

Thorin gave him a sheepish look.

"Ah, I accept anyway." Bilbo said shrugging.

\--

It had been nearly a year of courting and mourning, welcoming those that wanted to come back to the Mountain, convincing Thranduil to have Elves escort people through the woods, giving Gandalf the weird Ring he had found. Gilmli bring home an Elf and saying that they were going together now, finding out that said Elf was Thranduil's son, and the fallout of that.

But for now Bilbo smiled at Thorin, they had just been married by Gandalf and Thorin was letting him drag him into the dancing, soon the Elves, Dwarrows and Men would come to an agreement, after their week in seclusion, they would get gold that was divided from Bilbo's share, because he had no use for that much gold and honestly he didn't need it to be happy, he had his Family, odd as it might be and that was all he needed.

And maybe he would be able to give Thorin something to smile about after their week of seclusion, but one could never know for certain.

\--

Okay so this is the fleshed out version of Sick, there is a bit of implied Mpreg, or you can pretend that Frodo is the surprise. Bilbo's Illness is purposely vague, because I have no idea what he has either, I was going to let him die, but then Beorn had his magical cure stashed away, Not my fault. I hate taking dictation. And yes I did put the Original part of Sick into the Story, I saw no reason why I couldn't. It will, however, remain a chapter story with this as the second chapter.

Sorry about Bilbo's rant at the end but seriously I can't be the only person that is angry they showed up right after the Mountain was claimed, and that even if the Dwarrows hadn't been Gold-Sick, they wouldn't have had time to bury the people that died during Smaug's siege of the Mountain, or have I given you something else to be upset about?

Thirteen Pages in word from four, not bad is it?


End file.
